I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for bridge damage detection. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to methods and systems for bridge damage detection using, for example, one or more strain range methods.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As the U.S. infrastructure continues to deteriorate and visual bridge inspections become more difficult and costly, alternative methods and systems for measuring the structural integrity of highway bridges, railroad bridges and like structures are of increasing interest. For example, determining that damage has occurred and determining the location and severity of the damage may not always be readily apparent, detectable or even feasible over time using existing inspection methods.
Therefore, it is an object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide improved methods and systems for bridge damage inspection and detection.
Detection systems may be based, for example, on vibration or pseudo-static characteristics. In general, data collected at some point in time may be compared to data taken from an earlier point in time.
Therefore, it is an object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide improved methods and systems for comparing measured data for detecting bridge or like structure damage.
It is another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide improved statistical-based methods and systems for comparing data for detecting bridge or like structure damage.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide statistical-based methods and systems using one or more algorithms to evaluate data and identify data that occur outside a range that has been determined to represent normal behavior for a bridge or like structure.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide methods and systems for inspecting a bridge or like structure that may only need performed once damage is detected.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.